Daughter of the Dark Dragon
by FireDragon1019
Summary: Saera has followed Natsu for a long time, trying to ensure his safety and wellbeing. However, when they come face to face, Natsu rejects her, not recognizing that she is indeed his lost sister, because she has been brought up by the Dark Dragon, Acnologia. Now, she struggles for acceptance and may have to decide, if worst comes to worst, whether she will fight for her guild or dad.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with hair the color of a raging fire stooped in the shadows, watching as a boy and his cat walked home that evening. She did not want to be seen, and she wouldn't be. Dodging through alleys, she followed the boy, just ten paces back, all the way until he disappeared inside a dimly lit house. As much as she longed to talk to the boy, she was scared to. For, what would his reaction be, after twelve years, to find that she was alive? That, although his parents were indeed dead, his sister still lived?

Only one other human knew of her existence, and as said person was a ghost, Saera doubted that it counted. How could she communicate with Natsu, get to know him, without revealing who she was? Then she realized… Natsu hadn't seen her in twelve years. Likely, he would not recognize her at all. That night, as she lay in her sleeping bag, a plan began to form.

The next morning, Saera approached a large building from which banners hung, sporting the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild. Entering uninvited, she walked towards the table at which guild master Makarov was seated. The room was absolutely silent, which was unusual for Fairy Tail.

"I would like to join the guild," she stated, unflinching.

"Do you have a magical talent?" Makarov asked.

"I am a dragon slayer." Saera saw her brother's jaw drop, along with those of Fairy Tail's other two dragon slayers, Wendy and Gajeel.

Unfazed, Makarov asked the predicted follow-up question.

"What type?"

"All." Now, the master did look surprised… and perhaps a bit dubious.

"How is that possible? Are you third generation? Have you killed a fellow dragon slayer? Or did you obtain your powers some other way?" Now, Saera began to regret coming. There was no way they would believe the truth, but she had to tell it.

"I was raised by the deadly and elusive dragon, Acnologia, who you know was once human."

The whole of the guild was dumbstruck. The master looked completely disbelieving, so Saera drew from around her neck a silver charm in the shape of a pair of wings.

This was a mark of approval from Fairy Tail's deceased first master, Mavis, who had permitted her to stay on Tenroujima when it sunk below the sea, so that she could continue to watch over Natsu-nii. Saera would guess that master Mavis had a soft spot concerning the creations of her loved one, the dark wizard, Zeref. She was glad. It was kind of funny, when she thought about it, how she was the one watching over him even though he had been born five minutes earlier. Not that it really mattered.

Saera knew that the symbol assured her a place in the guild. Sure enough, the master nodded, as if that was the end of things. However, to Saera's slight shock, Natsu stood up looking angry.

"Acnologia is an evil dragon. It attacked Fairy Tail's sacred ground and put all of our members in danger. How can we trust her? His offspring?" Here, Saera couldn't stop herself from interjecting.

"I wasn't born to him, if it wasn't clear to you! My parents no longer walk among the living, just like you!" Even though she said these things, she couldn't help but think how the attack on Tenroujima had been her fault. She was oblivious to the true circumstances under which her adoptive father had been summoned.

She noticed the deadly silence in the room.

"How the hell do you know what happened to my parents?!" Natsu said in a menacing voice. Saera shook her head, shocked at having revealed so much, and sunk to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. She felt a small, warm hand touch her back. Looking up through tear-clouded vision, she saw Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"I think she seems nice," Wendy stated.

"Yeah, she doesn't look evil to me," put in Gajeel, The Iron Dragon Slayer. Saera looked up hopefully, but when Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, she dissolved into sobs, all traces of confidence gone. As all the members of Fairy Tail watched, a hard sphere began to surround Saera's crouched body. Wendy scampered back. Gajeel, however, took a step forward ant tapped the translucent material.

"Pure diamond," he reported in


	2. Chapter 2

From then on, Saera spent every living moment on a job. She avoided Natsu at all costs and hid when he was in the room. She also refused to join a team and kept to herself. She worked so fast, there were hardly enough jobs for anyone else. However, out of the enormous amount of money she made, she kept enough only for a house, food and clothes. The rest, she hid under Happy's bowl. Many times, she considered running away, but the symbol stamped permanently onto her shoulder held her there.

Saera wasn't quite sure what to do. She had joined the guild so that she could build up a relationship with Natsu without him knowing she was his sister. Now, she couldn't even talk to him. Was that all her life was worth?

One day, the white-haired girl named Lisanna approached her at the job board.

"What is your name? You never tell anyone," Lisanna said.

"I don't say it so Natsu doesn't find out. Can you promise not to tell him?"

"Why not?"

"Because- b-because…" Tears swam in Saera's eyes, but she blinked hard. She had to tell someone sooner or later. In a whisper that only Lisanna could hear, she finished.

"Because he's my brother." Lisanna gave a tiny gasp.

"Oh, that must be awful for you, having your brother say things like that. I hope you know he doesn't mean them. Natsu's actually the friendliest goofball in the whole guild. He's just really protective." Saera nodded silently. Taking her by surprise, Lisanna embraced Saera in a hug.

"My name is Saera," Saera whispered.

Lisanna became Saera's closest friend. They talked together, shared secrets, painted nails, even formed a team, to the rest of the guild's surprise. One day, the two sat on Saera's bed, legs crossed, and discussed a serious manner.

How did you go to Acnologia, and Natsu to Igneel?" Lisanna had asked. Saera took a deep breath before beginning her story.

"Natsu and I lived with our parents until we were three years old. We are twins, by the way. On our third birthday, a dark guild came into our town, destroying everything and killing many people, including our parents. Natsu and I ran together, but I tripped. He didn't notice and kept going. He disappeared in the trees in seconds. A red dragon swooped down out of nowhere. Seconds later, I saw Natsu and the Dragon soaring away together. I reached out my hand, but Natsu didn't see. Then, another dragon landed. He was black with blue markings. When it saw me lying in the dirt, it bared it's teeth and began to stalk towards me. I cried, knowing death was coming… but, it didn't. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I opened my eyes to find myself dangling from Acnologia's talons, high in the sky."

Lisanna was speechless. Saera had a forlorn look on her face, but the tears would no longer come. Instead, a hot blaze crackled at her fingertips. Noticing, she extinguished it. After a long period of silence, Lisanna spoke.

"You should tell him."

"Are you insane? He hates me. I don't want to ruin his memories of his little sister."

"I think the opposite would happen. If he knew who you were, he would accept who you are now. Even more so, I think he would feel guilty, both for leaving you back then and for treating you so badly now."

After a minute, Saera nodded. Lisanna took her hand, and led her towards where Natsu was sitting with Macao. Trembling, Saera approached her brother, hand in hand with Lisanna.

"Umm… Natsu?" she squeaked.

"What do you want, daughter of the Dark Dragon?" Natsu sneered. Lisanna gasped.

"Natsu! Don't call her that!" Natsu sighed impatiently.

"What is it?" he snapped again.

"I- Ummm… I just- to tell you- ." Saera broke off, trembling all the more.

"Now look what you did, Natsu! You scared her!" Lisanna scolded, then she turned to Saera and gripped her arms.

"Hang in there, Saera. Don't go diamond on me, please!"

"Wait- did you say Saera?" Natsu asked, all annoyance gone. Lisanna nodded solemnly.

"That's what she was trying to tell you."

"So she- is she- maybe it's just the same name, but-." Saera shook her head.

"No. not a different person," she choked out. Natsu's eyes widened.

"You're… my sister? You're Saera?" Saera nodded.

"You left me. I fell and you never looked back," Saera whispered. The words flowed out of her mouth like a waterfall before she could stop them.

"I watched you for years. I was there at Tenroujima. I was there for the grand magic games. I watched you all the time. Acnologia was probably just looking for me when he attacked you all at Tenroujima."

"What the- No, Saera. Acnologia was summoned when Zeref was forced to use his dark power. It had nothing to do with you." Saera gasped, then looked up hopefully. To her surprise, Natsu bent down and hugged her.

"I missed you, Nii-san," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Saera."


End file.
